falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Way Back Home
Way Back Home ( ) — пісня, була вперше виконана Бінгом Кросбі у 1949 році у складі музичного гурту Ken Lane Singers і аранжувальника Віктора Янга зі своїм оркестромBing Crosby – Way Back Home, а також неодноразово випускалася у складі різних альбомів. Пісня представлена у Fallout 3 на радіостанції Радіо «Новини Галактики» та у Fallout 4 де транслюється радіостанцією Даймонд-сіті. Оригінал англійською The roads are the dustiest, the winds are the gustiest The gates are the rustiest, the pies are the crustiest The songs the lustiest, the friends the trustiest Way back home (Back home) The trees are the sappiest, the days are the nappiest The dogs are the yappiest, the kids are the scrappiest The jokes the snappiest, the folks the happiest Way back home Don't know why I left the homestead I really must confess I'm a weary exile Singing my song of loneliness The grass is the springiest, the bees are the stingiest The birds are the wingiest, the bells are the ringiest (The hearts) the hearts the singiest (The arms) the arms the clingiest Way back home (What about the sun) The sun's the blaziest (And the fields) The fields the daisiest (And the cows) The cows the graziest (And the help) The help's the laziest The boys (are the wittiest) The girls (are the prettiest) Way back home (The pigs are the snootiest, the owls are the hootiest) The plants the fruitiest, the stars the shootiest (The grins the funniest), the smiles the сонячним Way back home Don't know why I left the homestead I really must confess I'm a weary exile Singing my song of loneliness The food is the spreadiest, the wine is the headiest The pals are the readiest, the gals are the steadiest The love the liveliest, the life the loveliest Way back, way back, way back home (No place like home) Sweet home Переклад Дороги вкриті пилом, а вітри занадто сильні, Ворота страшенно іржаві, а пиріжки рум'яні, І задушевні пісні, і вірна дружба. Шлях додому. (Додому) Дерева дуже соковиті, а дні дуже легкі, Й собаки всюди гавкають, а діти голосно чавкають, Та жарти дурнуваті, а люди славні. Шлях додому. Пішов з дому - ну і що ж далі? Тепер я повинен визнати: Я втомлений мандрівник, І мені так хочеться побачити матір. Пастух в траві валяється, бджолиний рій кусається, Крилом пернатий хвалиться, та бубон у дзвін вдариться, (Серця) все до пісні тягнуться, (А руки) намагаються обійняти. Шлях додому. (Ну а як сонце?) А сонце сильне, (А поля?) Поля розлогі, (Ну а худобу?) Корови жирні, (Ну а праця?) Тут всі ледачі, Молодики зовсім не пусті, Дівчата класні. Шлях додому. (Тут свині боляче шкідливі, а сови непомітні), Рослинки різнокольорові, а ночі часто світлі, (У нас смішно кривляються), всі посміхаються. Шлях додому. Пішов з дому - ну і що ж далі? Тепер я повинен визнати: Я втомлений мандрівник, І мені так хочеться побачити матір. На сніданок все з'їдається, з вином все забувається, Друзі намагаються допомогти, зради зневажають. Мені так подобається жити! і ось кінчається Шлях до..., шлях до..., шлях додому (Я заходжу в рідний дім) Милий дім. Примітки en:Way Back Home ru:Way Back Home fr:Way Back Home pl:Way Back Home Категорія:Пісні Fallout 3 Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4